


THE ULTIMATE SIDEKICK

by dawn_deity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_deity/pseuds/dawn_deity
Summary: After their evening training, Shuichi and Kaito have a late night discussion, revealing secrets to one another concerning their sexual preferences and experience. Emboldened by Shuichi's revelations, Kaito initiates their first kiss. Things quickly become heated, leading to further experimentation and self discovery.This is honestly just a cute fic with some spice, exploring the relationship dynamic between Kaito and Shuichi.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	THE ULTIMATE SIDEKICK

Sprawled out upon the freshly cut lawn, staring at the starry night sky above him, as he attempted to catch his breath, Shuichi contemplated the previous events that had unfolded earlier in the night, leading him to his current predicament. The outer-school courtyard was eerily quiet, except for the sound of laboured breathing emitted by two out of the three occupants. Sweat beaded upon his temple, his damp fringe plastered against his forehead. His cheeks were flushed red, and his white button down clung uncomfortably to his chest, rivets of sweat dripping down and collecting near the small of his back. Shuichi wiped his hand across his sweaty brow, the moisture transferring to his warm palm. God, he needed a shower. He felt exhausted, his muscles aching from the strenuous training he had just completed. 

Shuichi wasn’t really a fan of exercise, or any form of physical exertion for that matter. Unlike many of his classmates, he didn’t excel in any sport, nor had he ever stepped foot inside a gym. In middle school he was often chastised by his peers due to his slim physique, labelled ‘scrawny’ and mocked for his lack of muscles. Shuichi hadn’t really cared about his appearance, or how his classmates perceived him in the physical sense. He was far too busy with pursuing his dream of becoming the ultimate detective, preoccupied with his passion for true crime and investigative work.

That being said, when Kaito had approached receiving the motives videos, offering to train with him in order to help Shuichi gain the physical strength in which he so clearly lacked, he had ultimately agreed. Shuichi had been reluctant at first, but after listening to Kaito’s impassioned speech about upholding Kaede’s final wish, to uncover the identity of the mastermind, a task she had entrusted Shuichi with upon her departure, he felt compelled to become stronger. Kaito was right. Kaede had believed in Shuichi, having complete faith in her friend’s investigative abilities and truly believing that he was capable of solving this mystery. He couldn’t let her down, not after Kaede had sacrificed herself in order to protect her classmates. He had to fortify his own inner strength, sharpening his resolve to prepare for what he feared may unfold as this killing game progressed.

The two teens had been training for quite a while now, meeting every single night, without fail, to complete a strength-based work out. Shuichi wished he could say he was getting used to the training regime, but the sheer level of strength and stamina, which the series of reps demanded, continued to drain the teen of all energy. It didn’t help that Kaito had a propensity to slack off, content with fulfilling the role of motivator rather than participating in the strenuous regime himself. His avoidance of physical activity confused Shuichi. The astronaut appeared to possess a greater level of strength than himself, if his classmate’s broad muscles and impressive physique weren’t to be deceiving. Despite his robust form, Kaito spent the majority of their time together, during these sessions, stargazing.   
He often rattled off to Shuichi about random things, anything that came to mind. Shuichi rarely provided more than a short response, too preoccupied with completing his set of push ups, or whatever form of physical torture he had agreed to undertake that evening. Kaito didn’t seem to mind. He appeared to enjoy being within the other’s presence, having somebody to listen to his wild retellings of fierce battles with extra-terrestrial lifeforms in neighbouring galaxies. Shuichi didn’t mind either. Despite the astronaut’s loud personality and often bizarre behaviour, Shuichi had grown to consider Kaito as his friend. He enjoyed listening to Kaito’s ridiculous spiels about Martians from distant planets, and he was thankful for the advice and support he so readily offered. Shuichi was glad to have Kaito by his side, despite being labelled as the other’s ‘sidekick’.

Shifting in the patch of dewy grass, Shuichi turned his head towards his right. Piercing ruby eyes met his own amber gaze. Surprised and slightly flustered, Shuichi quickly looked away, focusing on a random rock in the distance. Maki was…odd, to put it simply. Shuichi shuddered, feeling goosebumps rise upon his damp skin. Even with his back now turned to the girl, he could still sense her gaze lingering upon him, boring holes into his skin. Clearing his dry throat, Shuichi pushed back his sweaty locks. He still wasn’t used to the assassin’s presence, undeniably intimidated by her emotionless persona and icy demeaner. Kaito had opened their duel training sessions, inviting Maki to join the two teens during their nightly activities. This had occurred shortly after the second-class trial. Kaito had insisted on including the mysterious girl, despite her cold demeaner and callous nature. He had ensured Shuichi that their classmate was just reserved, afraid to reveal her true self, in fear of appearing vulnerable. Besides, Kaito had exclaimed, “Training is more fun with three people than two.” 

So here Shuichi was, in the middle of the school courtyard, close to midnight, drenched in his own sweat, within the company of an astronaut and an assassin. Who would have thought? Maki was still recovering from the series of sit-ups she had just finished. She was intrinsically motivated, always determined to attempt to outdo her personal best, seemingly setting larger goals for herself every session. It was only the second night the three of them had been training together, but Shuichi was sure that he would never be able to catch up with Maki, nor compete against her incredible strength and stamina. Despite how little Maki had shared with the others regarding her past, he knew that this was likely due to her ultimate ability. She must have trained religiously before entering this academy, probably committing to a disciplined exercise regime in order to gain the physical strength and skills that her field of work required. Shuichi had to admit that he admired Maki for her dedication. He was also, admittedly, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he could only do a third of the reps that she managed to complete during their session. But that was to be expected. 

“So!” Kaito beamed, breaking the air of silence which surrounded them, “how are you two feeling? Hope I didn’t work you guys too hard.” Kaito chuckled with a wide grin. He was laying down in the grass, his arms folded behind his head, acting as a cushion. His knees were bent, one of his legs folded over the other, his slipper dangling loosely as he tapped his foot. 

“You barely completed 10 sit-ups,” Maki commented as she stood up, dusting off the front of her plaid skirt. She huffed at the taller teen whilst she fixed her pigtails, adjusting the scrunchies which held her hair in place. 

“Now, now,” Kaito tutted, sitting up slightly. He leant back on his palms, “this isn’t a competition, Maki-roll, right Shuichi?”

“Um, yeah,” Shuichi responded meekly, not wanting to annoy the irritated assassin. He sat up as well, folding his legs and straightening his back. He absently picked at the blades of grass beneath him, not wishing to make eye contact with the girl standing right next to him. “I think it’s important we all just give it our best go,” Shuichi continued, attempting to appease both Kaito and Maki. 

“Yeah,” Kaito agreed, turning his body slightly to address Shuichi. “I did a lot of strenuous work today, running around the school grounds, trying to keep tabs on Angie and the others. I’m just lacking the energy tonight, is all.” 

“That’s understandable,” Shuichi agreed, offering his friend a sympathetic smile. He knew that Kaito’s excuse was pretty lame, but some part of Shuichi deemed it was best to leave it be. The ultimate detective had an inkling that there was more to his friend than Kaito was letting on, that his classmate was hiding something from the others, something personal. Whatever this may be, Shuichi didn’t wish to press the other for an answer, believing that with due time Kaito would surely reveal whatever was troubling him. They were friends now, after all. 

“Whatever,” Maki glared back, clearly unimpressed by Kaito’s bullshit explanation. Leaning down to adjust her loafers, the assassin addressed her companions once more, informing them that she would be retiring for the evening. Saying their goodbyes, Maki ventured back into the academy’s main building, disappearing past the large entrance opposite the open courtyard. The two boys were alone once more, as they had been left the previous night. 

“Huh, she didn’t seem happy,” Kaito commented, seemingly unbothered by Maki’s blatant irritation, which had pointedly been directed entirely towards him. “Maybe the whole Angie, cult situation has made her anxious?” Kaito offered, scratching at his goatee whilst mulling over his thoughts. 

“Maybe…” Shuichi responded, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. It was currently undone, allowing a little bit of relief from the heat currently radiating from his body. The cool night air felt nice against his collarbones.

“I know I am,” Kaito’s brow creased, his expression changing to one of resentment. He lifted one hand up and balled it into a tight fist. “I don’t trust Angie. She has all of those guys wrapped around her finger and it’s damn creepy. I don’t know what she’s planning, but I don’t want to be left in the dark.”

“Me neither,” Shuichi sighed, “but there isn’t much we can do right now. We just have to watch them closely, I guess. Keep an eye on them for the time being.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kaito nodded, relaxing his clenched fist before laying it on his knee. “No point getting riled up right now, besides...” Kaito turned his body back towards Shuichi, a large grin returning to his features, “I have the ultimate detective as my sidekick, and nothing goes past you without your notice.” Kaito leaned over to lightly pat Shuichi’s shoulder. His large, open palm felt comforting upon Shuichi’s arm, causing the boy to release any tension he had been unknowingly harbouring. He felt himself relax, leaning into the contact.

Kaito’s hand lingered a little while longer before pulling away. Placing it behind him, he leant back and looked up at the stars. He watched on in awe, a twinkle reflecting in his eyes. “Isn’t it beautiful here, Shuichi,” he exclaimed, gesturing towards the cluster of nebulas displayed above them, “the sky is so clear, you can even spot some of the planets if you look hard enough.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing,” Shuichi leant back on his palms, his gaze following Kaito’s pointed finger. The two sat, reclined, silently viewing the universe spread out before them. Kaito began humming a familiar tune, although Shuichi couldn’t recall where he had heard it before. It was peaceful, like this. Just the two of them. 

“Hey Shuichi,” Kaito broke the silence, his gaze still directed towards the stars.

“Yeah?” Shuichi answered.

“What do you think of Maki?”

“Huh,” Shuichi looked over towards his friend, puzzled by his sudden question, “what do you mean?”

“Like, do you think she’s pretty?” Kaito offered, shrugging his shoulders as to appear nonchalant.

“I-I guess…” Shuichi answered, nervously tugging at the collar of his shirt. A blush spread across his fair cheeks, easily embarrassed by the loaded question. Sure, there was no denying that Maki was incredibly beautiful. Although her personality was reserved, her beauty was definitely captivating. But as a love interest, well…Shuichi had never really considered Maki in that light. There was a very particular reason for why he hadn’t even thought over this possibility, one that he wasn’t willing to share quite yet. Shuichi furrowed his dark brows, contemplating why Kaito had even asked to begin with.

“Why, do you like her?”

“Maybe…” Kaito answered simply, reaching up to rub at the nape of his neck. “I don’t know though,” Kaito chuckled, though the sadness in his eyes betrayed his true feelings. “I don’t think she would be interested in a guy like me.”

“Oh?” Shuichi was surprised by Kaito’s declaration, far more used to his friend’s overzealous confidence and unwavering optimism. “I don’t know about that,” Shuichi continued, “she seems to really have taken to you. I don’t think she would have been so open with anyone else.”

“Really?” Kaito questioned, seemingly uplifted by Shuichi’s kind words, “do you really think I have a shot?”

“Yeah, of course,” Shuichi gave a small smile back, reaching out to pat his friend’s shoulder as to show his support. Deep down, Shuichi felt slightly uneasy about the possibility of his friend pursuing a relationship with Maki. There was nothing wrong with the girl, although she was a little frightening. Maki seemed to be an ally, and as far as Shuichi had assessed, she was unlikely to use her powers as the ultimate assassin to engage in this killing game. Kaito had been adamant that Maki was a good person, and if he really felt for her then Shuichi would support his friend in any way he could. Despite this, Shuichi still felt a slight pang of jealously. 

“What about you, Shuichi?” Kaito pressed with a devious smirk, “has anyone caught your eye?

“Well…” Shuichi removed his hand from Kaito’s broad shoulder. He laced his fingers together, worrying his hands. “I um…” he wasn’t sure how he should answer.

Kaito’s posture suddenly went rigid, and he smacked one of his palms against his forehead. “Damn, sorry Shuichi,” he chuckled awkwardly, he eyes shifting from his friend and back to the night ski. “I know you and Kaede were, well…” he gestured vaguely, “involved.”

“Wait, what?” Shuichi was taken aback by Kaito’s words, “n-no, wait, we weren’t involved!” Shuichi felt his face heat up as he became flustered by the other’s assessment. “Kaede and I were just friends,” Shuichi explained. His heart felt heavy when saying it aloud. He loved Kaede dearly, and he missed her just as much.

“Yeah, I’m sorry man,” Kaito apologised earnestly. He shuffled over until he was pressed up against Shuichi’s side, wrapping an arm around the smaller teen and holding him close. “She was a special girl, really kind and smart. You guys would have been real cute together,” he rubbed soothingly, up and down the length of Shuichi’s arm.

“Thanks,” Shuichi replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. Sniffling, he rubbed a few stray tears away with the cuff of his sleeve, still rolled up to his elbow.

“Hey now,” Kaito surprisingly moved his hands, placing them on either side of Shuichi’s face. Cradling his cheeks, he rubbed some tears away with his thumbs. He shifted Shuichi’s head, forcing the young detective to look up, meeting his amethyst gaze. “Don’t start crying on me now,” he smiled softly, “Kaede is up there, looking out for you! I’m sure she’d want you to be happy, though, not mourning over losing her. You have to be positive, for Kaede’s sake.”

“But Kaito…” Shuichi knew he was letting his guard down, appearing vulnerable in front of the other teen. He didn’t care. He needed this. “I don’t think Kaede and I would have worked out anyways…well, not like that.”

“Why’s that?” Kaito seemed confused.

“I didn’t feel for her in that way,” Shuichi confessed. Unable to maintain eye contact, he looked down at his hands. They were gripping at his thighs, pulling at the fabric of his pinstripe slacks. Even through his pants, he could feel the dull sensation of his blunt nails digging into his flesh.

“Wow, really?” Kaito pulled one of his hands away, stroking at his goatee as he considered what Shuichi had just revealed. “But she was so incredible! Was she not your type?”

“Not really…” Shuichi answered honestly, his shoulders hunched over. One of Kaito’s palms still held onto the side of his face. Shuichi suddenly became very aware of the lingering contact, his heartbeat accelerating. He wanted to shift out of Kaito’s reach, uncomfortable with admitting to himself how the other boy truly made him feel. He was frightened of coming to terms with his feelings. Kaito was straight, and he had recently revealed to Shuichi that he was romantically interested in Maki.

“Well, what is your type?” Kaito seemed genuinely interested, his large eyes gleaming down at Shuichi. He lent back, finally removing his hand from the detective’s cheek. Crossing his legs, he placed his elbow on one of his knees. He leant slightly forward, resting his chin on a fisted hand.

“Um…” He feared the other teen’s rejection. Shuichi knew that Kaito would be kind about the whole ordeal, gently declining the other boy’s confession, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt. There was no way that this would end well.

“Wait a moment,” Kaito thought allowed, finally connecting the dots. “Are you…not interested in girls?”

Shuichi could only nod, unable to find his voice. He didn’t dare to look up.

“Oh,” Kaito responded simply. There was a patch of awkward silence. Shuichi didn’t feel like breaking it. Loudly clearing his throat, Kaito continued. “That’s cool, Shuichi,” Kaito reached out to ruffle his friend’s hair, leaving it even more dishevelled than it currently was. “I mean, I totally support you! Maybe I could help you find a boyfriend?” he offered with a light chuckle.

“When we get out of here, maybe,” Shuichi joked, finally feeling a little more at ease. Kaito cracked up, laughing at Shuichi’s humorous comment. He reached out yet again, swatting playfully between Shuichi’s shoulder blades.

“Yeah, of course,” Kaito beamed, giving his friend a toothy smile. His palm remained flat on Shuichi’s back, rubbing soothing circles. “Can’t be setting you up with any of the guys around here,” Kaito smirked, “they’re all kind of weirdo’s, aren’t they?”

“Well…not all of them,” Shuichi couldn’t help himself but smile.

“Really now,” Kaito appeared bemused, “don’t tell me you fancy one of them…oh my god! You don’t like Kokichi, do you?!” Kaito looked mortified by even the possibility that his statement may hold truth.  
”No! No way!” Shuichi cried back, furiously shaking his head with dismissal. Even the concept alone seemed ridiculous to the young detective.

“Oh, thank god!” Kaito sighed with relief, flopping back carelessly onto the patch of grass beneath him. He spread his arms out wide, kicking his legs out in a similar fashion. Shuichi copied him, shuffling back so that he was also lying down on his back. Kaito moved a hand back up towards his face, rubbing at his eyes. “Damn, Shuichi. You had me genuinely worried for you there!” he snickered. “Thought I’d have to get your head checked for a few screws loose or something.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t really go for crazy,” Shuichi responded. His head rested close to Kaito’s, shoulder to shoulder.

“That’s good to know,” Kaito pushed back playfully against his friend’s side. The physical contact was nice, a comfortable warmth radiating between them. Shuichi could feel the bare skin on his forearm pressing up against Kaito’s own, the astronaut having removed his button down and coat earlier that evening. “But if not him, then who?” Kaito pondered, “I mean, the only suitable candidate was Rantaro and…well…you know.”

“He was pretty…but no,” Shuichi replied. His fingers picked absently at the grass between them. His hand was so close to Kaito’s, if he was to reach out a few inches he could grab hold of it, intwining their fingers. His hand remained where it was.

“Really? Well damn, Shuichi, I’m kind of lost then,” Kaito admitted. He started rattling off the rest of their male classmates; Gonta, Korekiyo, and Kiibo. He even threw in Ryoma. The dude was dead but there was still a possibility. Shuichi shook his head every time, entertained by Kaito’s growing impatience. The astronaut looked completely baffled, his eyes wandering, as if searching aimlessly for another option. A silence fell between them, pierced only seconds later by Kaito’s breath hitching. The noise made Shuichi jump in his own skin. “Wait!” Kaito suddenly sat up, turning his body until he was staring down at the other teen.

Shuichi’s heart stammered in his chest, skipping a beat or two. Kaito’s gaze pinned him in place, and he felt entirely unable to move. All he could do was stare back, swallowing hard, afraid that he may choke from his own embarrassment. Kaito remained eerily quiet as he continued to stare, his eyes wandering across Shuichi’s trembling body, down and back up before resting on his face. Kaito slowly reached out, his touch featherlight, his knuckles grazing along Shuichi’s jawline. “Do you like me?” he questioned, careful not to spook his already timid friend.

Shuichi was lost. Kaito wore an expression that was almost unrecognisable, if it wasn’t for the faint blush that coloured his cheekbones. He sat there patiently, awaiting a response. Shuichi’s eyes shifted, focusing on a nearby bush. Anything to ground him, anything other than Kaito. His answer was just audible, barely above a whisper. “Yes.”

“Oh!” Kaito responded, looking almost dumfounded, as if he hadn’t actually anticipated this as a response. He blinked, once, twice. Swallowing hard, he glanced over his shoulder, looking into the distance as if he was checking his surroundings. After scanning for who knows what, he looked back at Shuichi. His hand remained in place, cupping Shuichi’s jaw. “I…um, thanks,” he answered, stumbling over his words as he tried to articulate his own feelings. “I mean, that’s really cool, Shuichi.”

“What?” Shuichi wanted to get up and run. He wanted to sprint back into his bedroom, to lock his door and wallow in his own self-pity. How could he have been so stupid? What the hell kind of game had he just been playing with Kaito? He had ridiculously assumed that the other teen had been knowingly playing along this entire time. He had hoped that Kaito was dancing around the topic, casually flirting with Shuichi as they edged closer to his confession. Of course not. Kaito wasn’t dumb but he sure could be oblivious at times. He clearly was surprised by Shuichi’s response, probably startled by the revelation and unsure of how to proceed. Unsure of how to let down his friend without hurting his feelings. At least Kaito had a giant heart. 

“Could I, maybe…kiss you?” Kaito questioned. Shuichi felt like he was experiencing whiplash.

“Ummm…” Shuichi uttered, fidgeting where he sat. What the fuck was going on right now? “Wait, you’re not…rejecting me?”

“Of course not, why would I do that?” Kaito chuckled. He looped his free hand around Shuichi’s slender frame, drawing the boy closer to him, his hand resting on his narrow waist. 

“But…you’re straight, right?” Shuichi responded, his mind racing to consider every snippet of information he had relating to Kaito’s sexuality. The astronaut had only ever seemed attracted to girls, having notably revealed his attraction towards Maki earlier that evening. He had even commented on Kaede’s beauty. Where had this suddenly come from?

“I don’t know?” Kaito responded with a sheepish grin. “I thought I was but…” he trailed off, his eyes roaming Shuichi’s body once more, before lingering on his lips. “I think…” he continued, “…I may like both.”

“Oh?” Shuichi was desperate to hear more, still surprised by his friend’s revelation.

“Yeah, like…before we entered this killing game, I’d never even considered it. I knew I liked chicks, and I had just assumed that was it. But then…after meeting you, well I…” 

“Kaito?” Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle, stifling his laughter with one of his hands, “am I responsible for your bi-awakening?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Kaito chuckled, pressing his forehead against Shuichi’s own. The proximity made Shuichi’s heart flutter, his breath hitching in surprise. He timidly reached up, lacing his fingers behind Kaito’s neck. They stayed like that for a few tender moments, comfortable melting into their embrace. “So…” Kaito’s breath was hot on Shuichi’s cheek, “can I kiss you or not?”

“Of course.”  
  
Kaito shifted back slightly, removing his forehead from Shuichi’s. He shifted their heads slightly, guiding Shuichi with a hand on his jaw. He grinned a Shuichi once more, finally moving in to close the distance between them. Tilting his head slightly to avoid their noses bumping together, he closed his eyes before pressing his lips gently against Shuichi’s. His lips were soft but firm, upturned with a smile. Shuichi could feel the slight scratch of Kaito’s goatee against his chin. The young detective finally closed his eyes. Everything felt perfect.

He smiled back, returning the kiss. Kaito took things slowly, leading Shuichi through the motions as he moved his lips. He drew Shuichi’s plump bottom lip between his own, sucking lightly. Poking his tongue out, he ran it teasingly along the seam between Shuichi’s lips. Moaning in response, Shuichi parted his lips slightly, permitting entry. Kaito deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue forward into the wet cavern of Shuichi’s mouth. He pressed his tongue against Shuichi’s, encouraging the other to move. Shuichi took Kaito’s lead, gliding his tongue in a similar fashion, venturing into Kaito’s open mouth. Kaito groaned, the sound vibrating in his throat. He sucked lightly on Shuichi’s tongue before pulling back, detaching his lips from Shuichi’s with a wet pop.

The two teens panted a little, still incredibly close, their hot breaths mingling in the space between them. “Wow,” Kaito said breathlessly, obviously floating up on cloud nine. He moved his hand from Shuichi’s jaw, tracing down the side of his neck. Shuichi’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning into Kaito’s touch. “You’re such a good kisser, Shuichi!” Kaito beamed.

“Um…,” Shuichi was bashful. He pressed his fingers against his moist lips, the slight tingling sensation of a kiss still lingering. His lips curled into a small smile. “That was my first kiss,” he whispered between them. 

“Really?” Kaito appeared surprised, letting out an airy chuckle. “Well, you’re a fast learner then,” he commented, drawing the other’s head closer until the side of Shuichi’s face was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller teen, pressing his nose upon the crown of Shuichi’s head. Inhaling, he could smell the sweet scent of the other’s shampoo. He lifted Shuichi’s head up, bending down to place a chaste kiss against the other’s forehead. The young detective was still incredibly shy, completely unused to this level of intimacy. He buried his head into the crook of Kaito’s keck, his plump lips brushing against the exposed skin.

Kaito’s hands ran up and down the length of Shuichi’s back, gliding across the raised bumps of his vertebrae. The sensation was unexpectedly sensual, causing a shiver to run down Shuichi’s spin. A quiet moan escaped his lips, his hot breath leaving condensation upon Kaito’s skin. Spurred on by his reaction, Kaito continued massaging Shuichi’s back, his large, warm palms exploring. Moving downwards, he quickly untucked the back of Shuichi’s dress shirt before slipping his hands underneath. His palms found contact with Shuichi’s bare back, eliciting a whimper from the smaller teen. Kaito moved his hands, now gliding along the other’s sides. Shuichi recoiled, feeling slightly ticklish as Kaito’s fingers ghosted across his ribs. Relenting, Kaito’s palms moved back down, resting his hands upon Shuichi’s narrow waist. “How do you feel, is this ok?” he whispered his questions against the shell of Shuichi’s ear, his hot breath teasing. 

“Yes, I-I…” Shuichi was lost for words, stuck in limbo between chasing the pleasure he desired against his own self-consciousness and inexperience. He considered his options, knowing full well that if he really wished to stop, Kaito would definitely listen. The reality was Shuichi didn’t wish to stop at all. A fire had been lit deep within him, one of passion. The flames lapped at his core, encouraging him to find the courage to continue. He wanted this, desperately. One kiss from Kaito and he was already hooked, determined to discover all that the other teen could offer. He wanted more. Shuichi cleared his throat, aware that Kaito would not continue unless he spoke up. “I-I want to keep going,” his voice was shaky but the meaning behind his words was clear.

“Oh, good!” Kaito grinned. Gently grasping Shuichi’s chin, he guided the young detective into another tender kiss. Shuichi was slightly more confident this time round, his lips following Kaito’s lead with greater ease. He even took the initiative to deepen this kiss, parting his lips without instruction, inviting Kaito’s tongue inside. Their tongues danced, gliding across one another in slow, languid movements. Shuichi’s arms were still wrapped around Kaito’s neck, his hands playing with the short hair at the nape. Running his fingered up, into styled purple locks, Shuichi drew a moan from the other teen. Kaito purred into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of having his scalp massaged.

Their kiss only became more heated, Shuichi pressing impossibly close to Kaito until he was slipping into the other’s lap. Kaito helped as Shuichi climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. He moved his hands back around, his large palms landing on Shuichi’s ass. Kaito fondled his small, perky cheeks. “Nggghhhh,” Shuichi whimpered into their kiss, cantering his hips forward on reflex. He moved back, parting his lip’s from Kaito’s, panting heavily. Looking up at the astronaut, he levelled the teen a suggestive look, tempting him to continue. Kaito’s hands squeezed at the supple flesh, pinching slightly as he pushed Shuichi’s body closer to his own, aligning their hips. His crotch brushed up against, Shuichi’s. He could feel the tent in the other’s pants, matching the one he was already sporting.

“Kaito,” Shuichi panted, looking incredibly needy. He looked between the two of them, his eyes landing upon the prominent outline of Kaito’s erection, only concealed by his pants and underwear. Shuichi’s own hardened cock strained uncomfortably in the confines of his boxer briefs and slacks, the layers of fabric offering a teasing friction but little relief. His gaze lingered on the tent in Kaito’s pants, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Trying to retain some level of sensibility, Shuichi forced his eyes to look away. “I think we should stop, for now…” Shuichi attempted to reason with the other, but his own body kept betraying him. He continued to rock his hips forwards, brushing his erection against Kaito’s. “We shouldn’t be doing these kinds of things out here,” he explained, “someone could spot us.”

Kaito hummed in agreeance, retracting his hands from where they were still placed upon Shuichi’s ass. He lent back on his palms, allowing Shuichi to shift off of his lap. “So, do you want to stop for tonight or…” Kaito questioned, his statement trailing off, allowing the other teen to fill in the blanks.

Shuichi remained silent, his mind busy, deliberating what they should do. Kaito waited patiently. “I think…” Shuichi glanced behind him; his gaze directed towards the back entrance of the main building. He looked back towards Kaito, clearing his throat. “I think we should go back to our rooms, or…one of our rooms…”

“Yeah?” Kaito seemed surprised by how forward the young detective was being, seeming Shuichi had seemed so shy and unsure only minutes earlier. “I have to know, Shuichi…” he began, his expression serious, “how far do you want us to go?” He held the other’s gaze.

“I-I think,” Shuichi worried his hands together, feeling a little flustered upon being put on the spot. His breath hitched when he saw the sparks of desire behind amethyst eyes. The tension between him and Kaito was exhilarating. Steeling himself, he pressed on, finally answering the other teen. “I would like to do more with you…intimate things.” Kaito raised a brow, confused by the vagueness of Shuichi’s statement. Shuichi continued, “I’m not sure what I want to do quite yet…I was hoping you would have some ideas.”

“I think I have a few ideas in mind,” Kaito grinned, leaning forward to plant another kiss upon Shuichi’s unexpecting lips. The detective froze up, surprised by the sudden peck, before eagerly reciprocating. They kissed for a few moments before parting once more. Kaito moved to stand up, Shuichi following until they were both back on their feet. Wandering across the courtyard to retrieve his coat and other belongings, Kaito explained. “Why don’t we both go back to our rooms, for now. We can have a shower, freshen up,” he folded his coat over one of his arms, not wanting to dirty it by putting it back on. “After that, why don’t you sneak out of your room and come into mine?” Kaito suggested.

“Ok,” Shuichi responded, his voice hushed. He grabbed his own suit jacket and tie. Dusting himself off and fixing his dishevelled hair, he attempted to make himself as presentable as possible, just in case somebody stumbled upon the two of them as they made their way back to their bedrooms. Kaito didn’t seem as bothered by the prospect, not bothering to fix his own shirt that was sitting slightly askew. He crossed the lawn and pushed open the door, holding it back as Shuichi followed.

They were silent as they wandered the dark halls, not wishing to disturb any of their sleeping classmates, or capture the attention of one of the Monokubs lurking the schoolgrounds. Soon they had made their way back to the dormitories. Kaito walked Shuichi to his door, standing by his side as he unlocked it. Stepping into his own room, Shuichi glanced over his shoulder, offering Kaito a quizzical look. Kaito didn’t pass the threshold. “Just wanted to get ya’ back to your room, nice and safe,” he explained whilst rubbing at the nape of his neck. His expression was sheepish.

“Right…” Shuichi raised a brow, amused by his friend’s odd behaviour. An awkward moment of silence passed between them. “I’m just gonna go for a shower,” Shuichi spoke quietly, “I shouldn’t be more than 15 minutes.”

“Right, of course,” Kaito chuckled, seeming nervous. Shuichi didn’t understand why the other teen was suddenly so on edge. He had been so suave earlier, completely sure of himself and confident with his actions. “I guess I should go too, go shower that is,” Kaito turned his heel, gesturing towards his own door. Shuichi waved at the other teen before gently closing his room’s door, carefully locking it behind him.

Once it was shut, he spun around, pressing his back against the cold, wooden surface. He let out a shaky breath, one he didn’t realise he had been holding. His heart was stammering loudly in his chest. Butterflies pooled in his stomach. His hardened cock still strained uncomfortably in his pants, every step creating friction, teasing his erection. He moved his forearm towards his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had gathered upon his brow. Kicking his shoes off, his other hand moved down to unbuckle his belt. He needed to shower.

Shuichi had kept his promise, showering and freshening up within 15 minutes. He had left his own bedroom in his usual sleepwear, a simple grey t-shirt and a thin pair of sleep shorts. Closing his door, he tiptoed towards Kaito’s room, the tiled floor cold beneath his bare feet. Once he was outside, he reached out and knocked a few times, alerting Kaito of his presence whilst also attempting to remain quiet. He wasn’t sure how he would explain himself if one of his classmates were to leave their room right now, spotting him in the act of trying to enter Kaito’s bedroom. Luckily, nobody stirred. The hallway fell silent, and all that Shuichi could hear was the muffled sound of shuffling beyond the closed door. He stood there waiting, nervously hopping from foot to foot, his hands wringing the hem of his shirt. Shuichi stood back as he heard the door unlock. Kaito pulled his door open just a crack, peering out to check that his visitor was who he planned on seeing. His eyes landed on Shuichi.

“Hey!” he whispered, a large grin stretching from ear to ear. He stepped back himself, finally pulling the door completely open. Shuichi was admittedly shocked by the view that greeted him once Kaito was on full display, his body no longer hidden behind the door’s panel. The astronaut stood inside his room, his hand holding onto a towel which hung loosely at his hips. His hair was still damp, droplets of water dripping upon his chest, steam rising from his shoulders. “Come in,” he gestured for Shuichi to move inside, making way for his visitor.

Shuichi shuffled inside, his eyes downcast, not daring to look up once more. He didn’t want to freak Kaito out by blatantly staring. Unsure what to do with himself, he stood awkwardly beside Kaito’s bed. Kaito shut his door, locking it once more. He turned back around, facing Shuichi. Running a hand through his damp locks, he chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I was just finishing up,” he explained, gesturing to his naked torso. Shuichi couldn’t help but stare, his eyes following the other’s hand, landing on his broad chest. His skin had a smattering of fine hairs, growing thicker near the middle of his chest. He had large pecs; his nipples pebbled from exposure to the cool night air. Shuichi swallowed hard. He had never seen Kaito shirtless before.

His eyes roamed downwards, enjoying the sight of Kaito’s toned abdomen. He was surprised to see that the other was sporting a six pack, unexpected seeming how often Kaito seemed to slack off during their training sessions. A fine trail of hair began just below his bellybutton, continuing downwards and beneath his towel. His hip bones jutted out; the lines of his body chiselled down to perfection. Shuichi admired him from afar, wishing to reach out and touch, tracing his fingers along Kaito’s naked flesh. “Ahhh…,” he was lost for words, unsure of what he should say. His face heated up once more, his sleep shorts tenting as his erection returned. 

Kaito noticed the other boy’s gaze. Feeling emboldened, he moved closer until he was beside the other teen. He sat down on the side of his bed, reaching a hand out to encircle Shuichi’s wrist. He tugged gently, silently encouraging the other to sit down as well. He felt the bed shift slightly as Shuichi sat. They were so close that Shuichi’s side pressed up against his own, their shoulders bumping. Kaito was still incredibly warm from his shower, the heat radiating from his body transferring to Shuichi where they made contact. Attentively, he reached out once again, placing his palm upon the detective’s bare thigh. He looked into amber eyes, searching for Shuichi’s approval. “Shuichi,” he began, clearing his throat. His voice sounded husky, deeper than usual, betraying his arousal. “When you said earlier, that you were hoping I’d have ideas for what we could do,” he lent in closer, his hot breath caressing the detective’s flushed cheek. “I was thinking, maybe we could go all the way.”

Shuichi’s breath caught in his throat, his cock swelling upon hearing Kaito’s bold proposal. Turning his upper body towards the other teen, he timidly reached out until his fingers traced along the other’s strong jawline. “I’d like that,” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He ran his hand back up, cupping the side of Kaito’s face, his thumb stroking along a chiselled cheekbone. “It’s just…” Shuichi paused, looking away as embarrassment overcame him. “I’m a virgin,” he confessed.

Kaito gave Shuichi an owlish look before bursting into a fit of laughter. Clutching his stomach, he doubled over. “Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it?” he responded, his laughter finally dying down to a light chuckle. Shuichi’s face grew hotter, his shoulders becoming rigid. He dug his fingers into his thighs, his blunt nails leaving crescent shaped marks upon his pale skin. “Hey now,” Kaito quit laughing, wrapping his arm around the tense boy and patting his far shoulder. “That’s ok, it’s just that you’d have to assume that, seeming you only had your first kiss like an hour ago.” Shuichi relaxed a little upon the other’s caring touch, his tension slowly melting away as he leaned against Kaito’s large frame. 

“I guess…” Shuichi responded, his frown replaced with a shy smile. “But, what about you?” he questioned, genuinely curious about how far Kaito’s experience went. He could only assume that Kaito had a lot under his belt, seeming how relaxed he had been earlier when they were kissing, and how the astronaut had naturally taken lead. He must have been quite the playboy before entering the academy. Shuichi had to admit he was a little jealous by the prospect, but he could definitely understand why so many girls (and guys) would be wooed by his friend.

“Oh, I’m also a virgin,” Kaito responded, seeming absolutely carefree.

“Wait, really?” Shuichi was almost dumfounded, “aren’t you…worried? How do we know what to do if neither of us have done it before?”

“I’m not worried,” Kaito chuckled, giving Shuichi’s thigh a little squeeze. “This kind of thing is a learning experience, right? Everyone has to have their first at some point. And as long as I’m with you, Shuichi, I’m sure it will all work out alright.”

“I-I feel the same,” Shuichi stammered, smiling back. Finally feeling at ease, his anxieties slipping away, Shuichi decided that he would take some initiative. It wasn’t fair to expect Kaito to do everything, right? Especially if he was as inexperienced in this domain as Shuichi. Reaching out, he placed his hand upon Kaito’s cheek once more, drawing the other closer until their lips met. He took charge, leading the kiss and showing Kaito all that he had learnt earlier that evening. He could feel Kaito’s lips upturn into a smirk, eagerly kissing back with just as much passion.

Shuichi placed his other hand upon Kaito’s torso, flattening his palm against a broad pec. Kaito groaned as Shuichi ran his palm across the raised plains of his torso, grazing across his nipples which were already hardened nubs. When they parted lips, Kaito dipped down, his tongue darting out to lap at Shuichi’s neck. He hesitated for a moment. “Can I leave marks?” he questioned, his lips grazing the other’s skin.

“Y-yes,” Shuichi mewled, his own hand playing with one of Kaito’s nipples, pinching it between two fingers. Kaito groaned, his breath feathering out across the detective’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise upon his skin. Peppering kisses along Shuichi’s neck, Kaito moved downwards towards the crook of his neck. Here, he bit down, applying just enough pressure, ensuring that he left his mark. Shuichi seemed to enjoy the sensation, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. Kaito lapped at the wound, sucking upon the reddened skin until the skin started turning purple. Placing a final kiss, he moved back, admiring his handiwork. The slight imprint of his teeth was still visible. His cock jumped under his towel, pleased by the erotic sight.

Upon Kaito moving back, Shuichi lunged forward, his mouth attacking the side of Kaito’s neck in a similar fashion. His sudden movement knocked Kaito backwards, the larger teen falling until he was laying on his back. Shuichi was pulled along with him, landing partially on top of the other teen. He did not move back, his lips continuing to suck at the sensitive flesh, leaving his own mark upon Kaito’s skin. Kaito bit his lip, hissing slightly from the dual sensation of pain and pleasure. His hands wandered down to Shuichi’s ass, groping and kneading the supple flesh.

Shuichi yelped in surprise, pulling back and glancing over his shoulder, staring at Kaito’s large palms as they held onto his cheeks. He reached behind him, pushing down the waistband of his sleep shorts until his ass began to peek out. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Kaito observed, his own hands following, releasing their hold on Shuichi’s ass and moving upwards. He took hold of the waistband and tugged down, moving the garment aside until Shuichi’s entire ass was exposed. Once his naked flesh was on display, Kaito’s hands resumed their previous position, groping Shuichi’s ass once more.

Kaito guided Shuichi’s head in for another searing kiss, his hands playing with the perky globes. He pulled Shuichi’s cheeks apart, his finger tracing along his perineum, teasing just below his sack. Shuichi broke away from their kiss, gasping while Kaito played with him, lightly fondling his balls. Their eyes met. Kaito suddenly moved his hand away, freeing the detective from his torment. “Move back so you’re lying on the bed properly,” he ordered, shifting himself so that he was sitting up. “And strip while you’re at it,” he added.

Shuichi responded with a nod. Feeling slightly anxious, he couldn’t muster any words. Kaito got off the bed, moving across his room, towards his dresser. He opened up the top drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube from deep within. Shuichi felt hot upon seeing the item, growing excited when he considered all the possibilities of what Kaito planned to do. Following the other’s orders, Shuichi shuffled across the bed, shifting backwards until his head was cushioned by Kaito’s pillows. He turned his face into the plush bedding, inhaling the lingering scent of Kaito. Now on his back, he removed his nightshirt, tossing it over to the side of the room. He quickly removed his sleep shorts while he was at it, his hardened cock finally bouncing free. Feeling shy he closed his legs, his hands moving downwards to conceal his erection.

Kaito moved back towards the bed. Depositing the lube upon the bedside table, he finally undid the knot that was holding his towel in place, allowing it to pool at his feet. His hardened cock was now free, and on full display. Shuichi swallowed hard. God, he was absolutely huge. Kaito crawled onto the bed, his body hovering over Shuichi’s. He placed both hands on Shuichi’s bent knees, gently trying to pry them apart. “Babe,” his voice dripped like honey, thick with arousal. Shuichi whimpered upon hearing the pet-name. “I need you to spread your legs,” Kaito explained. Listening, Shuichi slowly opened his legs, giving Kaito enough space to position his body between them. His hands still cupped his groin, covering his already leaking cock.

Kaito shifted closer, his hands moving to grasp the back of Shuichi’s legs, spreading them even further apart. He shuffled forward until his cock brushed up against the other’s hands. “Why are you covering yourself?” Kaito questioned, his brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Kaito let go of one of Shuichi’s legs. Bending over the other, he reached out, his hand caressing the side of the detective’s face. “We can stop if you want,” he offered.

“N-no, I,” Shuichi looked up at Kaito, “I-I want this, I’m just…”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah…,” Shuichi answered, his gaze shifting from Kaito, landing on a distant corner of the room.

“Hey now,” Kaito smiled softly, his hand stroking one of Shuichi’s flushed cheeks. “It’s alright,” he said soothingly, “we can go as slow as you want, take this at your pace. I’m not going to rush ya’, and if there is anything you don’t want to do, just tell me.”

“Ok,” Shuichi whispered, finally retracting his hands. Kaito looked down between them to stare at the other’s cock. Shuichi was incredibly hard. His cock was smaller than Kaito’s, but incredibly beautiful, the tip flushed pink to match his blush. Precum oozed from his slit, dripping across the head and down his shaft. At the base of his cock was a small mound of pubic hair, trimmed back and coloured the same shade as his hair. Kaito rocked his hips forward, his own length brushing against Shuichi’s flushed cock.

“Mmmthh, fuck,” Kaito groaned, gyrating his hips as he established a rhythm. Shuichi was already panting, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s shoulders, he began to rut against the other. Kaito moved his hand down Shuichi’s side, pinching his hip before gliding inwards. He wrapped his hand around their cocks, pressing them together as he gave a firm stroke, from base to tip. His thumb extended out, pressing against the tip of Shuichi’s cock, applying pressure as he teased the leaking slit. He gathered some precum, using the slick substance as lube, wetting both of their cocks as he stroked back down. His hand glided with ease, pumping their erections.

“K-Kaito!” Shuichi cried out, watching in awe as the other jacked the two of them with only one, large hand.

“Fuck, you’re so hot!” Kaito growled, leaning in to mouth at Shuichi’s neck, planning to leave yet another mark. He bit down once more, sucking upon the tender flesh until yet another bruise began to form. Shuichi mewled, bucking his hips forward needily. “Shuichi,” Kaito continued, his voice rough, “I need you so bad!” He kissed Shuichi whilst his free hand reached over to the bedside table, blindly searching for the bottle of lubricant he had placed there earlier. He grabbed the bottle, nibbling on Shuichi’s plump, bottom lip before pulling away.

His hand released their cocks. Sitting back on his haunches, he undid the cap, squeezing lube onto his open palms and rubbing the liquid between his fingers until it was warm. Fingers completely coated with the translucent slick he, moved one of his hands back up, wrapping it around the base of Shuichi’s cock. He resumed stroking the other teen’s erection. Shuichi shifted slightly, moving one of his own hands between them, wrapping his fist around Kaito’s large cock. He cautiously began stroking, eliciting a low moan from the larger teen. They stroked one another’s cocks for a few minutes, sharing fervent kisses as they went. Kaito pulled away, moving to whisper into Shuichi’s ear. “Can I finger you?” he asked, moving his free hand towards the other’s entrance. He pressed one of his fingers against the puckered hole, feeling it twitch with interest beneath the pad of his finger.

“Do it,” Shuichi encouraged him to continue, rocking his hips backwards so that the slick finger rubbed against his hole. “It’s ok,” he panted, “I’ve done it before. I play with myself, sometimes…”

“Ok, damn!” Kaito responded as he bit down on his lower lip, sucking in air between his teeth. “That’s really fucking hot, Shuichi,” he commented with a sly grin, his pointer finger circling the sensitive ring of muscles. He pressed once more against Shuichi’s rim, his entrance fluttering as he slowly sunk in. Shuichi’s breath hitched as Kaito’s finger pressed against his inner walls, gliding across the velvet flesh as he went deeper. He observed Shuichi closely for any signs of discomfort, but the detective seemed to be relatively calm, his entrance easily accommodating the sudden intrusion. Testing the waters, he carefully moved his finger, slipping out to the first knuckle before sliding back in.

Shuichi keened and began gyrating his hips, spurring Kaito on. Responding to his needy lover, Kaito retracted his finger before sinking in once again, now with both his pointer and middle finger. There was little resistance as he thrust his fingers in, the tight walls of Shuichi’s hole desperately pulling him deeper. He pumped his fingers slowly at first, wishing to tease. Shuichi whined in response, growing more desperate as the minutes passed. Kaito’s free hand held the detective’s hip in place, limiting the other’s erratic movements. Kaito leaned over the smaller teen, peppering the other’s neck with wet kisses before moving up to his face. “How do you feel?” he questioned, his voice husky.

“Good,” Shuichi answered before gripping the sides of Kaito’s face, forcing him into a kiss. He nibbled at Kaito’s bottom lip before pressing his tongue inside their mouth. Kaito fervently kissed back, thrusting his fingers in and out of Shuichi’s quivering hole. He crooked his fingers against Shuichi’s inner walls, pressing against the other’s prostate. “Nggghhhh!” Shuichi whimpered in response, his inner walls contracting. “Do that again!” he ordered, his hot breath fanning across Kaito’s jaw. Kaito did, rubbing mercilessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. “Mmmm, fuck yes!” Shuichi cussed; his sudden use of explicit language surprising his lover. Kaito paused in his ministrations, pulling his face back to examine Shuichi’s. “Don’t stop!” the detective pleaded, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He looked completely wrecked, his damp fringe plastered to his forehead, sweat gathering on his brow. His pupils were dilated, and his face was flushed red, the colour extending down his neck and upon his upper chest.

Listening to Shuichi’s demands, Kaito resumed, thrusting his fingers once more. He began scissoring his fingers apart, carefully stretching the detective’s entrance. “Your hole is so greedy,” Kaito teased, licking along the shell of Shuichi’s ear. “Do you think you can take my cock?” Kaito questioned with a feral grin, as if challenging the smaller teen.

“Why don’t we find out?” Shuichi responded, accepting the other’s challenge. He moved to sit up slightly, leaning back on his elbows, which were bent to support his weight. Kaito moved back as well, the new position providing Shuichi with an unobstructed view of the other’s fingers pumping into his tight hole. Shuichi’s face reddened even more, his cock leaking precum where it rested heavily upon his abdomen. “Please…” Shuichi begged; his voice strained. “Fuck me, Kaito!”

“If you think you’re ready,” Kaito withdrew his fingers, his slick hand moving to grasp his own erection. He closed his hand around his hardened cock and began fucking into his fist, smearing lube across his entire length, from base to tip. Retracting his hand, his cock was wet and shiny. “I don’t have any condoms,” Kaito admitted, his voice sheepish. “I hope that’s alright with you, I mean…we’re both virgins so…”

“Yeah, it’s ok,” Shuichi replied. Grabbing a random pillow from where it rested against the headboard, he lifted his hips and placed it beneath him. Kaito watched him, leveling the detective a quizzical look. “It will feel better this way,” Shuichi explained.

“Have you been researching?” Kaito remarked, amused by the usually reserved teen’s surprising level of knowledge. He would never had assumed that Shuichi would be so informed when it came to anal sex. He was incredibly curious what else his friend knew. He had admitted to fingering himself on occasion. What else did Shuichi do in his private time?

“Maybe…” Shuichi looked away, shielding his face with his forearm, attempting to cover his embarrassment.

“Come on, Shuichi,” Kaito pleaded, desperate to know what the other teen had been up to. “What else have you done, please tell me!”

“Well…” Shuichi lowered his arm, revealing his face once again. His eyes met Kaito’s. “Nothing else, really…I just…enjoy fingering myself, is all. I’ve never taken anything bigger than a few of my fingers,” he confessed. He looked down between them, eyeing the swell of Kaito’s large cock, the tip glistening with precum. Shuichi suddenly felt nervous, a little unsure of himself and his ability to accommodate the other teen’s impressive length. “This is going to be new for me.”

“That’s alright,” Kaito shuffled closer, reaching out and grasping the back of Shuichi’s thighs. He pushed his partner’s legs wider apart, placing one leg over his shoulder. The position left Shuichi completely exposed, his fluttering rim now on full display. Releasing one of Shuichi’s legs, Kaito grasped the base of his cock, guiding his length towards Shuichi’s hole. He rubbed his flushed tip against Shuichi’s wet entrance, always taking the opportunity to tease the other teen before finally giving in to his desires. Sucking in his breath, he slowly pushed in, breaching the tight ring of muscles and penetrating Shuichi’s tight hole. “Fuck…so tight,” Kaito gritted out, his breath laboured. The slick walls of Shuichi’s entrance contracted around Kaito’s large cock, pulsating as he pushed deeper, burying himself to the hilt. Balls deep, he paused for a moment to catch his breath, allowing Shuichi the time he needed to adjust.

“Nggghhhh,” Shuichi was panting. He felt so incredibly full, the stretch bordering on painful at first. Steadying his breathing, the pain gradually subsided, replaced only with slight discomfort. Kaito reached between them to fist Shuichi’s softening cock, pleasuring him until his erection returned. Kaito’s hand was wet and slippery, still covered in the slick he had used earlier to lubricate his own cock, using the same slick fingers that had also been inside Shuichi’s hole. Kaito continued to pump Shuichi’s length with slow, languid strokes, distracting the smaller teen as he began to move his hips. He pulled his hips backwards until just the tip of his cock remained inside Shuichi’s ass, before pushing forward once more, gliding in until he was balls deep. “Mmmthh,” Shuichi gasped, growing accustomed to the heated sensation of Kaito’s cock massaging his inner walls.

“You like that? Kaito questioned, grunting as he quickened his pace, his thrusts falling into a rhythm. He pushed Shuichi’s leg back, further against his chest, changing the angle in which he entered. His cock slid in deeper, reaching further than his fingers had previously been. Shuichi nodded as he began rocking his hips back in response, syncing up with Kaito’s thrusts. Drool pooled at the corner of Shuichi’s mouth, which hung agape, small noises escaping with every shift of Kaito’s hips. Kaito cursed under his breath, furrowing his brow as he focused on pounding into the tight, warm heat of Shuichi’s hole. The two teens fucked one another without restraint, their bodies connected, limbs entwined. 

“Your cock!” Shuichi cried out, his hands finding purchase on Kaito’s broad back. “So big…so good…,” he sobbed, his mind clouded with pleasure. Shuichi dug his blunt nails into Kaito’s flesh, dragging them across his back. A trail of red marks formed where his fingers had been. Kaito enjoyed the slight pain, moaning loudly as Shuichi pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck. Every touch felt electrifying, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his entire body, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. He felt like a livewire, overcharged and ready to short circuit.

Kaito cantered his hips forward, suddenly hitting Shuichi’s prostate. “Aahhh,” Shuichi cried out with pleasure, the shrill of his voice echoing within Kaito’s room. Not wanting to relent, Kaito continued to pound into Shuichi, milking his prostate until the other was completely wrecked. The tip of his cock pressed up against the small bundle of pleasure with every timed thrust. “Oh god, oh god,” Shuichi repeated as if a mantra, his mind now completely consumed by his overwhelming arousal. Kaito reached between them and resumed playing with Shuichi’s cock, moving his hand down to fondle the other’s tightening balls. Tears were running freely down Shuichi’s face, staining his hot, flushed cheeks. Everything felt so good. “Kaito! I’m so close, please,” he was becoming desperate, begging the other to help him find release.

“Mmmpphhh, me too baby,” Kaito panted, “just a little longer.” He closed his hand around Shuichi’s cock, allowing the other to fuck up into his wet fist. Shuichi pulled him down for a heated kiss, their tongues entangled, playfully wrestling.

Shuichi pulled away, gasping as Kaito’s cock pounded into him mercilessly. The closer Kaito got, the more he lost his rhythm, his fast movements becoming erratic as he sought out pleasure. “Please, Kaito!” Shuichi begged once more, mouthing his words against the Kaito’s jaw. His inner walls tightened around Kaito’s cock, indicating his approaching orgasm.

The sensation caused Kaito to lose all control. “Shuichi!” Kaito cried out, releasing deep within his lover’s hole. He filled Shuichi with his cum, hot ropes of his seed coating Shuichi’s inner walls. Kaito continued to rut into Shuichi’s sensitive hole, semen leaking from the detective’s entrance and dripping down his thighs.

“Kaito!” Shuichi gasped as he climaxed, his cock releasing hot jets of cum across his chest and abdomen. He rocked back onto Kaito’s cock as he rode out his orgasm. Kaito held him close, his thrusts slowing until he came to a stop. Pushing Shuichi’s hair back, he placed a tender kiss upon his damp forehead. The two remained connected, embracing one another as they rested, finally coming down from their explosive high. Kaito pulled out his spent cock, spilling semen onto the pillow beath the other’s ass. Shuichi whined in discomfort, turning his head to the side and burying it into the pillow beside him. Kaito chuckled at Shuichi’s reaction, rubbing the detective’s knee soothingly as he scooted to the side of his bed. He pushed off the mattress, standing up on shaky legs.

Shuichi was roused by the sudden shift of the bed. “Where are you going?” he whined looking over his shoulder to watch the taller teen. “Come back,” he pleaded, his voice croaky, barely above a whisper. He had curled up on his side, Kaito’s cum still leaking from his twitching, oversensitive hole.

Kaito crossed the room and entered his ensuite bathroom. He found a washcloth, soaking it under warm water, before returning to the bedroom. Climbing back onto the bed, he scooted closer to Shuichi. “Here,” he said, moving in to wipe the puddle of cum from Shuichi’s chest. He dabbed along the detective’s abdomen, cleaning away any droplets of semen. He moved his attention downwards, guiding the smaller teen’s thighs apart. He wiped at Shuichi’s inner thighs, removing the sticky mixture of lube and cum from the other’s skin. Moving inwards, he wiped away the remnants of his own release still leaking from Shuichi’s entrance. He dabbed the wet towel against Shuichi’s oversensitive rim, causing the other to groan in displeasure. “Sorry, baby,” Kaito apologised, pressing a chase kiss against the other’s shoulder. He wiped a few more times until he was satisfied.

Getting up once more, he rinsed the washcloth off in the basin, using it to clean his own cock before slipping back into the bedroom. He turned off the light, shuffling across the dark room to join Shuichi on his bed. He slipped behind the other teen, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close, his chest pressing up against Shuichi’s back. Shuichi scooted closer, tangling his legs with Kaito’s. Reaching down between them, Kaito managed to pull up the lump off blankets he had lying at the foot of his bed. He wrapped the two of them in his duvet, creating a cocoon of warmth to surround them. Resting his head back against his pillow, he finally closed his tired eyes. “Thank you,” he heard Shuichi whisper into the darkness, his hands reaching down to his abdomen to cover Kaito’s.

“You’re incredible, Shuichi,” Kaito smiled, resting his chin upon the crown of Shuichi’s head. He pressed his nose against the other’s scalp, nuzzling into his warm head of hair. Shuichi didn’t respond, having already fallen asleep, lulled into unconscious by Kaito’s warm embrace. Kaito chuckled lightly to himself, his own exhaustion overcoming him. He may have been stuck in this killing game for the indefinite future, but at least he had Shuichi as his sidekick, here to accompany him along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful girlfriend for proof reading. We both adore this couple, and seeming there aren't many fanfictions about them, I thought I would give it my best shot. I also adore Kaito x Maki so I will probably write about them soon. I also enjoy the three of them as a unit.
> 
> P.s. Please don't get upset with the comments about Kokichi, it's all in good fun. He's a great character, I just don't personally ship him with Shuichi (but no disrespect to those who do).


End file.
